Under the spell
by IceTear1
Summary: My take on snowing fight in episode 4x10. This is how I wanted it to go :)


**I hope this won´t suck since have had little break from writing until inspiration hit again ;)**

**Not betat, so sorry for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: Not my characters, just playing with them.**

"Prince Charming finally I see you clearly." I say staring at him with disgust.

"And what do you see?" He asks sounding bored.

"A fraud, a shepherd who has no business in royalty." I couldn´t believe he lied who he was then.

"And I see a spoiled little princess who ran away from her troubles. Who always runs away." He spits back.

"I can´t believe I had children with you" I´m so annoyed by him right now. What I have ever seen in him?

"Who knows? Maybe just one, Neal could be Whale´s?" He throws that to my face like he´s innocent.

"Excuse me? That was about year before Neal was conceived so no such luck. But what about you and your cursed wife? Saw Kathryn buying pregnancy test then?" How can he be such a hypocrite!

"I thought I was married to her. So you got no blame on me." He spits back and return to moping in his cell.

"I really should not have let your mother trick me to drink that water." I mum to myself.

"What do you said?" He sponges back up.

"Just that if I hadn´t let your mom trick me, I would still be cursed with infertility and doesn´t have to worry about your kids." I spit in his face, knowing well enough that this would hurt the most since he didn´t know the truth before.

He looks completely stricken by my words. "What curse?"

"Oh King George cursed me to never have children and your mom tricked us and got Lancelot put that water instead in our wedding chalice for me to drink." I explain frustrated, not caring anymore protecting his feelings. Why I have ever kept these secrets from him, I don´t know.

"That son of a bitch." He seethes and hits his cell´s bars. "And how you could have hide this from me? Over 30 years." He shouts with tears in his eyes.

I almost feel guilty seeing his pain, but no quite.

"What else have you kept from me?" He whispers now defeated.

I think a while, but then remember the biggest thing. "Gepetto and Blue lied to us. Wardrobe did take 2."

"What!" He breathes out clearly getting his anger back.

"Gepetto decided to send Pinocchio and they lied to make that happen." And that did it, thinking I could have gone with my baby broke me down even in my anger. I fall down in tears. "Oh Emma."

"What lying squad I have getting into. First my wife and now also our so called friends. I can´t even look at you anymore." Charming yells and storms to different side of his cell.

I couldn´t take the silence long so I start to pick him up with all mundane everyday stuff that has been bugging me, like the way he bundles up Neal. This new more light argument also helps keeping my mind away from all that came out.

Then that too chirpy Anna girl decides to come calm us down and we both just get angry of her instead. After that episode we all decide it´s better to just be quiet.

Couple hours later Regina storms in. "Well well isn´t this my lucky day. I had come here to kill Emma, but now I get to kill two idiots who started it all. "

Those words just freeze my veins and swallow under all the anger I felt before towards Charming. "Not my baby." Is the only thought left on my mind.

"Hey I wasn´t the one who told Cora about your secret boyfriend." Charming comments.

That stupid man, why can´t he see this is about our daughter not about us anymore. "You selling me out" I´m trying to snap him out of it to see the situation for what it is.

"Shut up!" Regina starts to lose it. "You both deserve to die. Not just what you did, but for your whining. But your punishment should fit your crimes. Mary Margaret you took my first true love from me, now I´m going to return the favor by taking your baby.

"No, you already took one baby from me!" I shout out in fear. Images of that moment when I gave Emma to Charming filling my mind, never again.

"Regina!" Even Charming seems to finally get the seriousness of this and tries to make her stop.

That stupid Anna tries to meddle again and ends up just getting herself and Kristoff send to elsewhere.

When Regina frees me from my cell and even gives me sword, I know that I have finally chance to do something and fight her fair and square to stop her from ruining my life and my family. Charming surprisingly seems concerned during our fight. I´m just happy that Neal somehow stays asleep.

I have Regina on my hold when suddenly my head clears out. "She did it, somehow Emma did it." Is my first thought, I couldn´t be more proud of my daughter.

When Regina looks herself and comments her clothes we all just crack up. Until the truth starts to sink in and our laughter dies down.

We all are pretty occupied in our own thoughts still when leaving outside. Then I spot Emma coming towards us. She looks just so happy and breathtakingly beautiful walking with Anna and Elsa, that I forget all else for a while and just wait to get her in my arms after she has hugged her dad.

Soon after Neal awakes and it bounces me back to what happened before.

"Look, I know we were under the Snow queens curse…" I start.

But Charming interrupts me. "We were under the curse. It´s ok for now. Though we do need to talk some things."

"Later." I whisper and when he nods I kiss him more thoroughly than for a while, no matter both our kids and most of the town watching.

There will be lot to handle after telling all those secrets after so many years, but I also feel kind of relieved since I don´t have that burden of hiding them anymore.


End file.
